My Gravity
by lauranefarious
Summary: Renesmee has always been close to Jacob, but what happenes now that she's older and the friendship is starting to grow into something stronger? This is my first fanfic, and I would like everyone's opinion!
1. Chapter 1

I knew he was there before I even opened my eyes. He was always there. Even before I was born I could sense his presents. It wasn't long after I was born that I truly understood the bond between us. Why he could barely stand to leave my side, or why I absolutely adored him.

"Jacob," I stretched and opened my eyes to see him towering over my bed, wearing an elated expression. I couldn't help but smile back at his optimism. There wasn't a time I could remember when I wasn't perfectly content around Jacob. It just felt natural..

"'Morning Nessie," He said, pulling me from my thoughts- not to mention out of my bed to give me one of his bone crunching bear hugs..

"Jakeee!" I squeaked.

"Oh, sorry!," He said, releasing me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, suddenly realizing the absents of any other movement in the cottage.

"Birthday Shopping," He beamed, "Let's just say you're going to be the most spoiled five-year-old in the world tomorrow."

"Ugh, I told them not to make a big deal out of this!" I complained.

My words made Jake start laughing, "You sound just like Bella, and plus, you know how your crazy aunts get." He said, referring to Alice and Rose.

I knew he was right. Every year since I was born, Daddy and the rest of our family would go to extremes when it came to Momma's birthday. Of course, when that time came around, she would be happy with whatever she received, that still didn't stop her from bickering for weeks before the event. They were sadly mistaken if they thought I wouldn't do the same when my special day came around.

"Jake, it makes me feel weird when you call me a five-year-old." I said through a frown.

"It's only the truth." He pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah,'" I said.

Every time someone pointed out my age, it made me picture the immature kids I see on T.V or when I'm out shopping with Alice. I knew I was well beyond my years. Daddy had sat me down to explain my genetics soon after our dispute with the Voltori. In just a couple more short years I would be fully matured and beautiful- just like the rest of my immortal family. The thought made me smile.

"So, what should we do first today?" He asked.

"Maybe I should start with getting dressed," I said.

"Alright, I'll be in the living room," He laughed as he walked out of my bedroom.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark-red blouse, then quickly skipped out of my room.

"Better?" Jake asked me.

"Much better," I smiled, " Whatever we do, we're staying away from the house. I don't want to even think about what Alice and Rose have been doing around there all day."

" Sounds good to me." Jake said, " Let's go for a run." He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door.

We ran several miles into the forest before I stopped in front of the small lake we had discovered just a few months after I was born. I turned around just in time to see Jacob pounce. I laughed as we both tumbled to the ground.

"Gotcha," Jake laughed.

"I don't think so," I said, while trying to break free of the hold he had around my waist.

He still wouldn't let me go as he walked over to the lakes edge and sat down- with me in his lap. As we sat there, I realized it was an extremely clear day for Forks. I held out my hand and moved it around so it sparkled a little in the sunlight. I looked up at Jake and for the first time in my whole life, everything felt different. I looked deep into Jakes eyes, and suddenly, all I could focus on was him. I slowly stretched my hand to touch his forehead- this was one of those moments where I couldn't explain my thoughts with just words. After a minute, Jake smiled and slowly leaned down and kissed me for the first time...

**I know there's not much here, but I wanted to get everyone's opinion before I continued. This is my first fanfic story, so I hope you all enjoy what I have so far! ****Review this please!** **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay okay, I know Renesmee is only 5, but you have to remember, she matures wayyy faster than what's normal. In just two years time she should be full grown, so that means she should appear to be anywhere around 13-15 now.**

**JPOV****:**

I was suddenly blinded with a swarm of bright colors and forest scenery. My heart skipped a beat when I focused on the vision of Nessie and I holding each other as she reached up and kissed me. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with so much intensity that it took my breath away. Then, I smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss her for the first time…

At that moment, I could feel the affinity between us expanded into something I wouldn't have ever thought possible. I never even imagined I could love someone this much. It left me with a feeling of so much exhilaration that I felt as if I would burst at any moment.

"Wow," She sighed as I pulled away from her; Her cheeks slowly turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"Err..?," I couldn't think of anything to say.

She giggled, "That was different."

I smiled and pulled her to me, wishing I could never let her go.

"Definitely," I laughed.

She swiftly kissed me on the cheek before she walked over to the small waterfall on the far end of the lake. Ever since we located this place, I would always bring her here when too much was going on at home, or when something upset her. It was nice to know we would always have this place to ourselves.

"What do you think they're planning for tomorrow?" She asked from where she was standing.

"I dunno," I said honestly. The Cullens never told me anything about Nessie's birthday. They knew that if she wanted to know anything, it wouldn't take much to get me to talk. Of course, she wasn't one to pry, mostly because of her pure lack of interest.

"Hmm," She looked as if she were in deep thought, maybe it was a good thing they kept their mouths shut.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly taken some interest in your birthday." I said, teasingly.

She gave a long, dramatic sigh, "You got me, Jake," She said.

"Aw, c'mon, it won't be that bad," I smiled, "Besides, if you truly hate what they get you, there's always eBay."

She laughed," Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that."

"That's what I'm here for," I beamed.

We stayed by the lake for a few more hours before Nessie suggested a game of 'Hide-and-go-seek.' This made me nervous because last time, she was almost to California before I found her…

"Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine, One-hundred" I finished counting and turned to start looking for her. It wasn't a hard game since we both could follow each other's sent- we mostly enjoyed it so we could see who could discover the most bizarre hiding places. She usually won. I followed her sent for about two miles before it disappeared.

"Nessie?"

No answer.

"C'mon Ness, this isn't funny," I yelled, panic making my voice jump an octave.

I heard her giggle before she jumped out of a nearby tree.

"I win!" She exclaimed.

"You cheated!" I complained.

"No I didn't, you're just a sore loser," She stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, cheater," I teased, "I think we should head back to the house now. I think I smell Esmee's cooking.

We held hands again as we walked back to the house. This action usually didn't phase me, but as soon as our hands touched it was like a wave of electricity pulsed through me, leaving me breathless once again.

"You okay, Jake?" Nessie asked.

"I'm fine," I said, not realizing my thoughts had caused me to slow down.

As we came closer to the house, I realized that my nose hadn't deceived me in letting me know that Esmee was cooking. Nessie started running faster as soon as the thought crossed my mind, so I guess she smelled it, too.

"Hah, hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, Grandma Esmee cooked my favorite!," She said, referring to the smell of taco's, "Plus, Mom and Dad are back, and I can hear that Daddy's frustrated because he can't read Mom's mind to see what she's keeping from him about tomorrow."

"Oh," I said.

Speaking of Daddy and mind reading, Edward's going to kill me…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. When I update depends on how many reviews I get (hopefully more than chapter one…) I really hope everyone enjoys my story and let's me know what they think! Thanks! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews. You're awesome!**

**I know my chapters are a little short, but this is my first fanfic and I'm just trying to keep it simple so my story doesn't turn out stupid. I'll get better with practice, but until then, thank you all for supporting me! 3**

**JPOV:**

"Okay, just calm down," I kept telling myself over and over again, "Just think of normal things." Ugh, I knew that wouldn't work. Edward knows my 'normal' thoughts always revolve around Nessie, so he would definitely know something was wrong in a heartbeat. "Well, Dad just had heart surgery, I could think about that," I continued to think. Of course that bothered me, but I'm usually around Nessie and it's damn near impossible to be in low spirits around her. "Maybe he won't be mad at all. Maybe he's excepting the fact that she's growing up." I thought. Ha, yeah right. Just keep it together, Jake, and everything will be alright..

After silently debating with myself, I slowly walked through the back door to see Nessie already snuggled beside Bella on the couch, and Edward toying with the radio across the room.

"Ah-ha," He said as he came across an old rock station.

"I thought you hated seventies music," Accused Bella.

"Theirs an exception for everything," He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it," I thought, as I forced a grief-stricken expression.

**RPOV:**

For some reason, Jake had this tortured look on his face as he stepped inside. I didn't know why. This has turned out to be the most fantastic day of my life, and I would think he felt the same. Or maybe not..

"What if he just kissed me so he wouldn't make me feel bad. What if he doesn't feel that way about me at all. What if he never wants to be alone with me again," I pondered silently to myself, "Oh no! Way to go, idiot." I fumed.

I had to think of a way to apologies to him. To make sure he didn't hate me. But, how? How could I face him and say I was sorry for the kiss that gave my stomach butterflies every time I thought about it. How could I lie to him? I couldn't.

"I just have to tell him how I feel," I though.

After a few seconds, I finally worked up enough courage to check and see if his expression had altered any.

"Oh!," I exclaimed. No, his expression hadn't changed but that wasn't what nearly knocked all the breath from me.

"Daddy? What's wrong?," I said. The remote he was holding had been grinded into dust from the death-grip he had on it.

He didn't answer, he just slowly raised his hand and pointed to Jake.

"You! Outside, NOW!" He shouted.

"Oh my goodness!" I thought, "Why didn't I think of that! Now Jake's really going to hate me!"

I could feel the moisture start to develop in my eyes. It wasn't fair. I loved Jake, and I know he's always been there for me. I never should've ruined our friendship. I thought back to what he said this morning;

"_Jake, it makes me feel weird when you call me a five-year-old," I said through a frown._

"_It's only the truth," He pointed out…_

Of course I was just a little kid to him, even if I did look and act way beyond my years…

"What's going on?" Mom was now standing in-between Jake and Daddy, but her question directed towards me.

"Um.." I couldn't say it. I didn't want both of my parents to him.

"Why don't you tell her, Jacob?" My father's tone lethal.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Edward?" Jacob said, his tone matching Daddy's.

"Alright then," Daddy said as he turned to Momma, "Jacob here kissed our baby!"

The anger in my Dad's face made me flinch. I had never seen him like this. Even in the past when our lives were threatened, he still had this sense of tranquility about him. I would've never guessed something like this would make him lose control.

My Mom just stood there and then she just slowly shook her head.

"Both of you, outside, now!" She said, pointing to the back door.

"Mom.." I pleaded, barely even loud enough for a vampire to hear.

"Renessme, I want you to go help your Grandma with dinner, we'll be back soon," She said, I could've sworn she winked at me.

"Okay," I replied, "Please don't kill Jake."

She nodded and walked out the door.

I looked into the backyard to see Jacob standing by a tree with face in his hands. It hurt to see him in so much pain. I knew there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. Hopefully he would still be in one piece when he came back with my parents. Who knows, maybe he would even forgive me.

"Psh, yeah right," I mumbled to myself as I walked into the kitchen to help my Grandma, " This is going to be a long night…"

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry, I'm 100 Switzerland so Edward and Jacob won't kill each other. I'll try to have the next chapter up here in a few hours or tomorrow. R&R PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School started this week and I've been super busy. I will try my hardest to update at least once a week. Hopefully more. Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys rock!**

**BPOV:**

I could barely believe Edward's reaction to our daughter's first kiss. I know she's young, but that doesn't mean she isn't smart enough to know what she wants. Plus, Jacob adores and cares for her more than any other guy ever could. I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but I knew it would…

"Follow me," I snapped as I headed to the cottage. Maybe if I got them inside, they would be considerate enough not to fight and break anything.

They took a second to glare at each other before following- It didn't look like my plan would work. I slowly concentrated on removing the force that blocks my mind.

"Calm down, Edward, you knew this would happen eventually," My mind was no longer protected, so I knew he could hear me.

He shot me a look of pure annoyance, then just shook his head. I knew I shouldn't worry about anything. It's not like they plan on killing each other, right?

I opened the door to the cottage and gave them both stern looks as they walked passed me.

"Okay, Jacob. I'm not going to ask you for details- obviously- but I do want you to know that I expect you to respect Renessme and treat her like a lady." I said, even though I knew my words were pointless. Of course Jake would respect her, she's his world.

"Bella, you know that's ridiculous. I respect and love her more than anyone on earth ever could." He replied. See, my point proven.

"She's just a child," Edward said, "She is way too young to have a boyfriend, better yet start _kissing_ anyone!"

"Edward, you know Renessme is well beyond her years. I think it's safe to say she's ready to have a boyfriend. I mean, if she's old enough to have feelings for someone then we shouldn't keep her from them. I think we can trust Jake." I explained.

"I just don't know, Bella," He said, slowly, "Shouldn't we just wait a few more years until she's fully matured? I'm sure he could control his _permanent teenage hormones_ for a little while longer." He glared at Jake.

"You and your negotiations. I think Nessie knows how to make good decisions." I frowned.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her, Edward, I just want to make her happy, and at the time, that's what she wanted." Jacob smirked.

"I don't care _Pup!_ If you really respected her, you would've considered her age before you kissed her!" He yelled.

If I would've still been human, I wouldn't have seen him pounce. Luckily, thanks to who we're arguing over, that process has already been taken care of. I jumped in the middle of them just before Edward's hands could wrap around Jacob's throat…

"Wow," I thought, "This is intense. I didn't think it would seriously come down to this. I mean, I know Edward is just being a typical Father- the only 'typical' anything he's ever been!- but he shouldn't try to hurt the poor kid."

"Calm down! Both of you!," I shouted at them. Edward automatically cut off the deep snarl that was coming from his chest when he detected the hurt in my voice.

"Sorry Bells," Jake whispered.

"It's okay, Jake," I said.

Edward just stood there for a while, looking down as if in deep concentration.

"Sorry Jacob," he said, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. Jacob grabbed his hand and briefly shook it before letting go.

"You're right, Bella. Renessme should make her own choices. We'll leave it up to her." Edward gave a warm smile.

"Thank you," Jake and I said at the same time.

We all smiled at each other before walking back to the house.

**RPOV:**

"Okay, okay. Everything's going to be fine," I said to myself, while pacing in the living room, "Worrying is just recipe for wrecked nerves at this point. They're not going to hurt Jake," My hands started shaking, "When they get back, I'll just talk to Jake and tell him how I feel. If I don't take a chance, I won't stand a chance, right?

After about an hour of moping around the house, I could hear them getting close. I started listening closely for footsteps.

"One, two, THREE! Okay, it doesn't sound like he's limping. That's a good sign," I thought.

Feeling like it was safe enough, I looked out of the window just in time to see them breaking through the line of trees directly across the yard. I smiled and relaxed when I saw that their facial expressions were all very serene. Jacob was ahead of both of my parents, and not sure of what I was doing, I opened the door and ran towards him. He smiled and opened his arms to me as I jumped. I didn't care if he didn't want me, I didn't care if I was too young. I was just glad that he was there for me, and that's more than I could ever ask for….

**What did you guys think? I'm slowly trying to increase the length of my chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to actually give you guys something that will take more than a minute to read. Haha. R&R this chapter please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay okay, don't hate me guys. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and a day, but I made this chapter longer than most to make up for it? Haha, let me know what you think pleaseeee!**

**RPOV:**

I held onto Jake as tight as I could when he carried me inside behind my parents. I didn't notice the tears escaping from my eyes until I lifted my head to look at him. There was no sign of pain or agitation in his expression, I could only detect the overwhelming happiness his face always shown while we were together. Almost like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time…

We arrived inside the house and then he sat me down on the nearest couch. I immediately buried my face in a pillow- there was no way I was ever going to talk to anyone about this. I was forced to look up again as I noticed my parents had continued up the staircase. When my eyes locked with my mother's, she just smiled and kept walking. I just groaned and buried my face in the pillow again.

"Nessie…?" Jake whispered. I looked up as he sat down beside me.

"Nessie, don't cry," He said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Sorry," I said, fighting tears, "I'm so sorry Jake."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen," I explained, "Jake, I love you. I love you so much. I've always loved you, just never like this. I just didn't think before I kissed you today. I didn't think about how my Dad would be able to know, I didn't think about how mad everyone would be or-"

"It's okay, hun," Jake's words cut me off just as I could feel the moisture swelling in my eyes again, "Everything's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, and if I remember correctly, I was the one who kissed you." He smiled.

"What happened with my Mom and Dad? What did they say…or do?" My voice jumped an octave.

"Don't worry, nothing too extreme. We just had a little talk about some things. It was seriously nothing," He explained.

"What kind of things? I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you seriously asking that question?" He teased.

This made me smile, "I guess that _is _a no brainer, huh?"

The sound of our laughter made my tense muscles relax. His smile had it's way of making my stomach flip and twist. All I wanted was him. He completed me in more ways than any person ever should, but it's like I was just born like that (literally).

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever until we decided to watch T.V.

"Stop, I love this movie," I said, as Jake flipped past a channel that was showing '_P.S I love you_.'

"Alright," He laughed, "I'll bet you cry."

"Shut up!" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him….

Okay, Jake was right. We weren't even 10 minutes into the movie before I started squalling. I couldn't even imagine moving on if something like that happened to Jake. I looked up to see him staring at me with so much severity. The moment we locked eyes I knew that I would never fail to look out for him, just as he would never fail me. He was my sun, moon, and stars, no one could ever change that. I watched as his expression changed to something more soft, and I slowly lifted my hand to stroke his strong cheek bones.

**JPOV:**

I could literally see my life flash before my eyes. No, not as in how I walk talk and breathe, but what I actually _live for_. I saw images of Nessie and I together. She showed me the beautiful journey we both started here today unfold. It made me so happy that I nearly started to cry. It was so exhilarating knowing that she loved me in the way I'd always hoped. I mean, sure it makes sense for her to, considering no one would _ever _be capable of loving her more, but I always knew that there was that small chance. A small chance one of the local, hormonal teenage boys would become appealing to her. A small chance there was something missing from me that she longed for. But no, I knew I had her and I would do everything in my power to keep her…

"I love you, Jake," She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, baby," I whispered.

The smile on her face told me she heard me before she drifted off to sleep. I slowly picked her up and carried her upstairs…

**RPOV:**

I woke up early the next morning in the 3rd floor bedroom- I was told it used to belong to my father. I could hear Alice singing down stairs and it made me remember why I had planned on sleeping in today…..

"Ugh," I groaned.

_Dang it_, I thought, _I should've kept quiet, now everyone knows I'm awake!_ I held my breath as I listened to Alice and Rose run up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday," They squealed while dramatically bursting though the door.

"Fifteen more minutes, pleaseeee?!" I begged.

"No, no, no! That's not fair," Alice pouted.

"Okay, Bella Jr." Rose teased, " Don't make us drag you down there."

"Whatever, ya hag!" I laughed as Rose frowned and threw a pillow at me. She started to pick me up, but luckily with me being half-vampire and everything, I was able to escape.

"_Come on_, Renesmee!" Alice pulled at my arm.

"Okay, okay," I said, "Can I at least go freshen up before I go down there?"

"You have five minutes," Alice said, her expression meant she was serious. It was almost scary how much she got into her party planning- among other things.

"Fine, fine," I rolled my eyes while walking into the bathroom.

I took as much time as possible to wash my face, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. When I got back, I Alice was standing by the window holding up a deep-blue Fili dress. I hated dresses, but I didn't want to make Alice unhappy so I put it on without a word.

"Gorgeous," Alice and Rose said, practically in unison.

"You looked absolutely perfect," Rose said, clapping her hands.

"Indeed," Alice nodded.

When they were done admiring my dress, Rose proceeded to doing my hair. After spraying it down with something that threw me into coughing hysterics, they attacked me with a curling iron and hair pins. This would've normally bothered me, but I knew I would soon be with Jake and all of this craziness would disappear.

_Maybe we could even sneak off…. No!_, I thought, _No way am I going to allow a repeat of last night. _

"All finished!," Alice sang.

"I haven't seen anything as beautiful as you since I last looked in the mirror!" Rose smiled. Coming from her I knew that was a compliment, but Alice and I still couldn't stop ourselves from rolling our eyes and shaking our head.

"Thanks, Rose," I laughed as we walked out of the room.

"Okay, now close your eyes!" Alice exclaimed.

"And no peaking," Rose said.

"Okay, okay, let's just get this over with!" I whined.

"You won't be thinking that for long," Alice muttered as she picked me up and hauled me down the stairs. She sat me down in what felt like the living room.

"Okay Nessie, open your eyes," I could feel the excitement radiating off of Alice as she said this.

I took in a deep breath and held it as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh. My. GOD!," I yelled.

**So what ****do you think?**

**R&R PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


End file.
